


Ezio x Leo , Desmond x Shaun

by Pflanzichan



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pflanzichan/pseuds/Pflanzichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>spielt in der rw ^^<br/>Ezio und Desmond sind Brüder und Desmonds Freund Shaun will unbedingt auf ein Konzert einer Band, die Desmond hasst....Also nimmt er seinen Bruder mit...der die Band genauso hasst.... Doch als Ezio eine schöne Frau sieht ändert sich seine Laune....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ezio x Leo , Desmond x Shaun

**Author's Note:**

> Ich kann keine Zusammenfassungen~~  
> ich liebe die pairings ezioxleo und desmond x shaun  
> hoffe es gefällt iwem ^^

Die Menge tobte. Menschen sangen, tanzten und schrien. Ein ganzes Stadion feierte. Sie feierten die Band auf der gigantischen Bühne, die regelmäßig in verschiedenfarbigen Lichtblitzen erstrahlte. Sie durchzuckten die Nacht, wie bunte Blitze, die die Dunkelheit aus ihren Herzen vertrieben. Und das Publikum nahm jeden einzelnen mit Jubel entgegen. Die Musik war laut und gut und niemand vermochte es sich ihrer Wirkung zu entziehen. Zu bekannt waren die Texte, zu ansteckend die Rhythmen. Jeder einzelne kannte die Texte auswendig und jeder einzelne wollte dies unter Beweis stellen, indem er so laut und so falsch mit sang, wie er konnte. Überall waren, wenn auch Teils den großen Mengen Alkohol geschuldet, fröhliche und lachende Gesichter.

Und in Mitten dieser ausgelassenen und von Musik und Alkohol trunkenen Menge, stand ein Mann mit braunem Haar, das er zu einem lockeren Zopf gebunden hatte, gelangweilt da. Er war genauso betrunken wie alle anderen, doch er konnte sich einfach nicht an der Musik erfreuen. Er mochte diese Art der Musik nicht. Er mochte die ganze Band nicht. Also warum war er dann hier? Das fragte er sich seit gut drei Stunden ebenfalls. Diese drei Stunden waren genau die Zeit, die er sich hier schon die Beine in den Bauch stehen durfte. Natürlich hatten sie schon zwei Stunden früher da sein müssen. Natürlich mussten sie sich Plätze sichern. 

Ezio hätte sich am liebsten in Luft aufgelöst. Er hatte nichts gegen Partys. Oh nein. Ganz im Gegenteil war es Ezio selbst, der niemals eine Party ausließ, aber diese Art der Musik gefiel ihm nun einmal überhaupt nicht. Also warum war er noch einmal hier? Als die genervte Stimme seines Bruders durch den Lärm an sein Ohr drang, erinnerte sie ihn. „Mein Gott, Ezio das ist ja nicht zu aushalten.“ Desmond schien das Konzert noch mehr auf die Nerven zu gehen als ihm und er schien froh zu sein einen Menschen zu haben, dem er das sagen konnte, ohne gleich eine reingehauen zu bekommen. Jetzt erinnerte sich Ezio wieder, warum er sich hier die Beine in den Bauch stand und warum auch die große Anzahl Bier, die er bereits intus hatte, seine Lage nicht besserte.

 

2Tage zuvor:

„Ezio! Ezio!!“ Ezio murrte und verkroch sich tiefer und seiner Decke: „Waaas?“ „Wach auf!“ Sein Bruder Desmond riss ihm die Decke weg und nun stach ihm die Sonne unangenehm in die Augen. „Des!“ Ezio sah seinen Bruder vorwurfsvoll an, hatte er doch einen reichlichen Kater von der gestrigen Party und war momentan etwas lichtempfindlich. Dass sein Bruder die Vorhänge aufzog und so die Sonne noch mehr in seinen Augen brannte, half ihm auch nicht gerade weiter. „Ezio, du musst mit auf ein Konzert.“ Jetzt horche Ezio auf. Desmond und er hatten einen ähnlichen Musikgeschmack und dieser, sonst eher gelassene Mann, klang momentan ziemlich begeistert. Also war es vielleicht eine gute Band. Vielleicht eine seiner Lieblingsbands? „Welche denn?“, fragte er hoffnungsvoll. „Keine Ahnung wie die heißen, hab den Namen vergessen.“ Ezio hob eine Augenbraue: “Wie?“ „Naja ich kann die eben nicht leiden, dann merk ich mir den Namen auch nicht.“ Ezios Augenbraue wanderte noch ein Stückchen höher: „Bitte?“ „Naja….“ Jetzt begann Desmond herum zu drucksen. „Es ist irgendeine von denen, die Shaun so liebt… diese komischen mit denen er mich immer vollspamt… Und er will unbedingt auf das Konzert. Und ich lass ihn nicht alleine. Aber wenn ich mitgeh, werd ich die ganze Zeit meckern. Und dann kriegt er schlechte Laune. Und dann krieg ich nach dem Konzert schlechte Laune, wenn du verstehst was ich meine. Also ich brauch jemanden, der das genauso hast wie ich. Dann können wir zusammen lästern und ich kann mich nach dem Konzert Shaun widmen. Bitte Ezioooo!!“ Ezio sah seinen Bruder entgeistert an: „Ich hasse die Musik, die Shaun hört! Wie kommst du nur auf diese blöde Idee, porca vacca!“ 

Obwohl ihre Familie eigentlich aus den USA stammte, hatte Ezio aus unerfindlichen Gründen einen Faible für Italien und lernte seit ein paar Jahren Italienisch. „Bitte Ezio. Ich kann doch Shaun nicht die Laune verderben!“ Desmond sah seinen Bruder mit einem seiner seltenen Hundeblicke an. Ezio seufzte nur. Er wusste wie verdammt verliebt sein Bruder und dessen Freund waren und wollte nicht für irgendwelche Streitigkeiten verantwortlich sein. Er konnte dieses ganze Liebesgeschwafel zwar nicht nachvollziehen, war er eher der körperliche Typ, der seine Freundinnen wechselte, wie seine Unterhosen, jedoch wollte er seinem Bruder doch helfen. Also nickte er und sagte: „Du zahlst die Karten und du schuldest mir was. Capito?“ Desmond grinste: „Klar.“

 

Und so stand Ezio jetzt genervt und seine Gutmütigkeit bedauernd in der tobende Menge, die, warum auch immer, diese Band ach so toll fand. Er blickte nach rechts und sah seinen Bruder mit einem entnervten Gesichtsausdruck die Augenverdrehen und daneben dessen Freund Shaun, wild mit den Armen wedelnd tanzen und Ezio konnte sehen, wie Desmond es gerade noch schaffte Shaun festzuhalten, sodass er nicht in den Moshpit rannte, der gerade entstand. Vorsichtshalber ließ er die Hand seines Freundes nicht mehr los.

Ezio wollte sich gerade zu seinem Bruder umdrehen, um ihm zu sagen WIE schrecklich das alles war, als ihm eine Hand ins Gesicht schlug. Verdattert sah er sich um und erkannte, dass die Person vor ihm anscheinend so begeistert tanzte, dass ihre Hand ausversehen den Weg in Ezios Gesicht gefunden hatte. Und schlimmer noch, die Person schien dies gar nicht bemerkt zu haben, sodass nun regelmäßig eine Hand in seinem Gesicht landete. Der braunhaarige wollte seinen Vordermann schon anmeckern, was er sich eigentlich einbildete und dass er, trotz Ekstase, gefälligst mehr aufpassen solle, als ihm das kinnlange, blonde Haar der Person vor ihm auffiel. Er betrachtete jetzt den schmalen Oberkörper und die ebenso schmalen Hüften, welche von, zwar ein wenig maskuliner, aber doch schöner Kleidung bedeckt wurden. Ohne die letzten sechs Bier wäre ihm vielleicht aufgefallen, dass die Person vor ihm eher maskuline Kleidung trug, weil sie nicht so weiblich war, wie er dachte. Doch so schlich sich sein typisches Grinsen auf Ezios Gesicht und ihm gefiel das Konzert plötzlich immer besser. Wer hatte denn gesagt, dass keine schönen Frauen hier waren? Die perfekte Gelegenheit sich den Abend ein wenig zu versüßen. 

Als die Hand nun das nächste Mal nach hinten geworfen wurde, griff Ezio nach dieser und hielt sie fest. Gleichzeitig schlang er seinen Arm und die Hüfte seiner zukünftigen Eroberung und zog sie nahe an sich heran, um ihr ins Ohr zu lallen: “Bella donna! Mit Verlaub, aber ich stehe nicht so wirklich auf die harte Tour.“ Er fühlte den Körper vor sich versteifen und sich langsam in seinem Arm umdrehen. Ezio machte eine Satz nach hinten und riss gleich ein halbes Dutzend andere Zuschauer mit, die sich laut murrend wieder aufrappelten. Er hatte in das, zwar hübsche, jedoch ganz und gar nicht weibliche Gesicht seiner zukünftigen Eroberung gesehen und mit Entsetzen erkannt, dass diese von Vorn betrachtet, eindeutig ein Mann war. Gut und schön ein sehr gut aussehender Mann, aber immer noch ein Mann. Und Ezio stand eindeutig auf Frauen. Zwar mobbte ihn Desmond immer ein wenig damit, aber es war nun einmal so. 

 

Jetzt vermutete er mal wieder ausversehen eine Schlägerei angezettelt zu haben, denn kein Mann würde es gut heißen für eine Frau gehalten zu werden, doch die Reaktion seines Gegenübers überraschte ihn. Er lächelte ihn an und sagte:“ Schon gut. Das passiert mir andauernd.“ Ezio lachte, die Stimme seines Gegenübers gefiel ihm und auch seine Augen. Blau. Er mochte blau. Es erinnerte ihn an den Himmel und an Freiheit. Der Himmel über Italien war immer so blau. Aber diese Gedanken schob er rasch wieder beiseite. Der Alkohol machte ihn ganz verrückt. 

Der Fremde ließ sich von Ezios Sprachlosigkeit jedoch nicht beirren und fuhr fort:“ Ich heiße Leonardo. Und mit wem haben ich das Vergnügen?“ „Ezio“ antwortete Ezio. Leonardos Lächeln wurde breiter, als er sprach:“ Ah, Ezio ciao! Schön dich kennen zu lernen. An deiner Haltung sehe ich, dass die das Konzert nicht gefällt, cosa?“ Ezio lächelte betreten: „Ja, mein Bruder hasst diese Band und wurde von seinem Freund her geschleift.“ Er nickte mit dem Kopf hinüber zu Shaun und Desmond, die mittlerweile eng umschlungen tanzten. „Und wenn er nicht mit jemanden darüber lästern kann, verdirbt er ihm die Laune.“ „Ah, ja molto accorto!“ Leonardo nickte eifrig. „Aber es kann doch nicht sein, dass du jetzt überhaupt keinen Spaß hast! Weißt du, es gibt an jeder Art von Musik etwas Gutes. Das ist wie mit Kunst. Irgendjemand mag jeden Kunststil, sonst würde er ja nicht existieren. Also wenn du nichts Gutes an etwas finden kannst, hast du nur noch nicht lange genug danach gesucht!“ 

Jetzt fühlte sich Ezio ein bisschen oberflächlich, nach dieser mehr oder weniger tiefsinnigen Erklärung, sah aber auch keine Möglichkeit jemals etwas Gutes in dieser Art von Musik zu sehen. Doch er hatte keine Zeit weiter darüber nach zu grübeln, denn plötzlich begannen Leonardos Augen zu leuchten und es war als explodierten kleine Sterne in ihnen: „ Oh Ezio!! Das ist mein absoluter Lieblingssong!!! Komm, tanz mit mir!“ Ein wenig überrumpelt und den Mund zum Widerspruch geöffnet, ließ er sich doch von seinem neuen Freund an die Hand nehmen und begann ein wenig plump zu tanzen. 

Leonardo tanzte ausgelassen und langsam begann der Abend Ezio doch zu gefallen. Er verstand sich großartig mit Leonardo und es machte ihm wirklich Spaß mit ihm zu reden. Wie er erfuhr war Leonardo Kunststudent und Italiener. Er studierte in New York und hatte ca. 1000 Musen, die allesamt große architektonische Wunderwerke waren. Ezio hatte das Gefühl, dass er alles über jedes einzelne erfuhr, doch es machte ihm nichts aus. Er hörte Leonardo gern zu.

Als das Konzert vorbei war packte ihn plötzlich Desmond am Arm und zog ihn Richtung Ausgang: „Komm wir müssen schnell zum Auto, sonst sind wir in drei Stunden nicht zuhause.“ Ezio wollte wiedersprechen, hatte er Leonardo doch noch nicht nach seiner Nummer gefragt, doch er war zu betrunken um sich zu widersetzen. Auf der Rückfahrt jammerte er die ganze Zeit darüber, die Nummer nicht zu haben und Leonardo nie wieder zu sehen. Die Sticheleien seines Bruders, er wäre, was Männer anging, endlich zur Vernunft gekommen, ignorierte er beflissentlich. Er müsste sich wahrscheinlich einfach damit abfinden Leonardo niemals wieder zu sehen.

 

„Sie Mal Ezio!“ seine Mutter heilt ihm ein Gemälde hin. „Ist das nicht wundervoll?!“ „Si?“ antwortet Ezio. Er hatte nicht viel für Kunst übrig, doch seine Mutter hatte einen genauso großen Faible für Kunst, wie er für Italien. Bei genauerer Betrachtung des Gemäldes viel ihm auf, dass es wirklich ausgesprochen gut aussah. Selbst für ihn, der er keine Ahnung von Kunst hatte. Doch seine Mutter ließ ihm keine Zeit seine Gedanken auszusprechen, fuhr sie doch begeistert fort: „Weißt du ich hab da diesen Kunststudenten entdeckt. Er ist unglaublich talentiert! Und sogar noch Erfinder! So unglaublich vielseitig!“ „Und zu jung für dich, Mutter“ fügte Ezio hinzu. „Jaja.“ Verwarf seine Mutter den Gedanken schnell wieder. „Aber nicht für dich. Ihr wärt bestimmt ein herrliches Paar.“ „Mutter ich bin nicht schwul.“ „Jaja… bestimmt nicht.“ Sie rollte mit den Augen und Ezio war immer wieder erstaunt mit wie viel Sicherheit seine Mutter behauptete, dass er auf Männer stand. Mindestens genauso oft war er genervt davon. Immerhin hatte er bis jetzt ausschließlich weibliche Freundinnen gehabt. Doch sie ließ Ezio keine Zeit seinem Ärger Luft zu machen, da sie schon fort fuhr: „Ich hab ihn übrigens direkt zum Essen eingeladen. Er müsste gleich da sein!! Ich bin ja so aufgeregt!“  
Da klingelte es auch schon an der Tür und seine Mutter stürmte in einer Mischung aus Tanz und Luftsprung an die Tür, um sie dann fröhlich quietschend und um 30 Jahre verjüngt, zu öffnen. Sie umarmte den Mann, der im Rahmen stand stürmisch und dieser erwiderte die Umarmung genauso glücklich. Als sie sich gelöst hatten drehte seine Mutter sich um und sagte: „Darf ich vorstellen: Leonardo Da Vinci“. Ezio machte beinahe drei Schritte rückwärts und einen Luftsprung, als er Leonardo erkannte. Er erkannte die blonden Haare, die blauen Augen und das herzliche Lächeln des Künstlers. „Wir kennen uns bereits.“ „Oh, ja! Ezio es ist so schön dich wieder zu sehen!“ Leonardo lief schnurstracks auf ihn zu und zog Ezio in eine Umarmung. Lachend erwiderte Ezio diese. „Ich hatte schon Angst ich seh dich nicht wieder!“ Darauf kam nur ein leises Lachen von Ezio:“ Als würdest du mich so schnell los!“


End file.
